


Fine

by yeaka



Series: Yutopian Zoo [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Otabek and Chris have a little talk.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same partial-animal AU as some of my other ficlets, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this. (JJ bought binturong!Otabek from the zoo and is catsitting Chris.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

JJ isn’t a _bad_ singer by any stretch of the imagination, but his voice is somewhat grating, and his cadence is needlessly loud. He belts out an arrogant piece in which he pronounces the whole world _his_ while he drifts about the kitchen, cooking up his human food.

Otabek watches through the window, lounging on a nearby branch. He hasn’t decided yet if he loves or hates JJ’s music. But JJ’s only wearing half the clothes he usually does—tight jeans, white socks, and nothing else—which is enough to hold Otabek’s attention. Over the course of their time together, JJ’s proven quite active, and it shows in his body. Between the tight abs, taut pecs, and thick biceps, the shirtless view is worth the music. JJ even pauses here and there to swing his hips along with the beat. For someone without a tail, JJ’s balance isn’t bad. His moves are mesmerizing. And he’s got a pretty nice butt. 

Then a cat wanders into the open display. Otabek, once boneless, sits up a little straighter. Chris comes right up to his host and all but paws at JJ’s chest, eyes all over JJ’s handsome body. He’s so much more _obvious_ than Otabek is, and Otabek doesn’t think JJ’s very good at catching subtleties.

Even though the window’s cracked open, the radio’s on and the oven keeps beeping. Otabek only understands half the things in the kitchen. Chris probably doesn’t know any—he probably just makes humans fetch food for him. When Chris talks in a quiet purr, Otabek can’t quite make out the words.

JJ throws his head back to laugh, the wild sound mounting over everything. It makes Otabek’s frown deepen. Chris preens in clear glee at having elicited such a warm response. Then JJ pats his shoulder and steps around him, going for the big rectangle that he says is called a ‘refrigerator’ but he only ever calls ‘fridge.’

A container comes out, and JJ shakes a few small wafers into his hand. He holds them out for Chris, but Chris doesn’t take them. Instead, he leans in and licks the food right out of JJ’s palm. The grin that stretches across JJ’s face looks just like an animal lining up to mate.

Chris eats the entire thing out of JJ’s hand, and he makes a show of licking it off after, then licking his lips, tail idly flicking back as he asks another question. JJ laughs again, shakes his head, then wipes his hand off on his pants and gets back to whatever he was cooking. Chris heads back for the living room.

And Otabek’s had enough, so he follows. The window into the living room is open too, like they all are for him, and in two leaps from branch to branch, he’s there, clambering inside. The house is a little warmer than outside today, but pleasant enough. Chris has returned to the couch, spread out in the sun patch that’s plastered across the cushions across from the window.

He shifts over when Otabek approaches, making room. Otabek’s resolved to talk to him. But it isn’t until Otabek’s sat down that he realizes he doesn’t know what to say.

Chris says for him, “He’s a hottie, isn’t he?” 

Otabek’s instantly disgruntled. He doesn’t answer, just leans back into the cushions and curls his tail around his lap. Chris rolls right on, “Are the two of you an item?” Otabek knows enough of humans by now to know that must be a human saying. He just doesn’t know _for what_. Chris must figure that out, because he rephrases, “Are you together? Like, mates?” Otabek doesn’t get a chance to answer; Chris’ usually easy disposition drops into something a little more serious, twinkling eyes almost sad as he sighs, “Contrary to popular belief, I’m not a homewrecker. But at Victor’s, I seemed to make Yuuri jealous, and that was such a pity.”

Otabek has no idea who those people are, and he doesn’t care. He thinks of saying ‘yes’ anyway just to end it, but lying seems so _human_ , and Otabek doesn’t have the patience for subterfuge. So he says, “No.”

“You don’t want him?” Chris prods, hope lifting his pretty face again.

There’s a long pause. It’s somewhat difficult to admit, but Otabek finally grunts, “I do. But we’re not together.”

Chris’ triangular ears visibly wilt. Suddenly, he doesn’t seem such a threat anymore. He might practically radiate raging pheromones, but apparently he doesn’t want to direct them at taken men. That’s something. Given that Otabek’s only hybrid friend is a fierce, territorial tiger, Otabek expected more of a fight. Yuri would’ve smirked and declared it ‘on.’

But Chris just falls silent for a moment, before tentatively asking, “So... I don’t suppose you want to share?” At Otabek’s raised eyebrow, Chris clarifies, “Just for sex, of course; for a threeway. And I won’t be here for long—you can keep him...”

Otabek knew that and figured he would. They’re only babysitting Chris. JJ said it wouldn’t be long. And could Chris really want to stay, anyway?

Otabek can still hear JJ’s obnoxious singing pounding away in the kitchen. Listening to it makes Otabek mutter, “You really want him?”

Chris looks towards the kitchen too. It’s blocked off from them, so there’re no rippling muscles to distract from all the noise. When Otabek pictures it in his mind, he’s reminded of JJ’s tattoos, every bit as self involved as the rest of him.

After a moment, Chris slowly drawls, “Well, he’s no Victor... I suppose he can be a _tad_ annoying.”

“He’s an idiot,” Otabek clarifies, though he doesn’t usually say that to other people. He doesn’t usually _talk_ to other people. Except Yuri when they visit the zoo. And there the two of them disparage Otabek’s human all the time.

Chris tilts his head. “Perhaps... he does seem pretty full of himself...”

Not that Otabek cares, but he knows from overhearing it from others: “He’s rude.”

“Yes, he is often irritating.”

“And you want _that_?”

“Just for a night,” Chris counters. “Are you sure _you_ want him afterwards?”

Jokes aren’t Otabek’s natural style, but he manages, still deadpanned, “Not so sure anymore.”

Chris laughs, sweet and charming. Otabek supposes he can see why JJ smirks so much whenever he gets Chris to do that. The broad smile left in its wake is every bit as alluring. Chris purrs, “Perhaps you and I should fool around then, and we’ll only let him join if he behaves.”

Maybe Otabek could go for that. Chris is inoffensive enough, easy on the eyes. Otabek nods to signal his acceptance of the deal. Chris grins wide. He tosses another look towards the kitchen, where ‘King JJ’ is still loudly serenading himself. It looks like Chris might get up and go offer their suggestion.

But then Chris seems to think better of it, and he shifts closer to Otabek instead, settling down against Otabek’s broader form. Chris is comfy enough that Otabek allows it.

And they lounge in the sunshine together, until they ordain to let their unruly human join them.


End file.
